The Satori Shift
by Pam-Panda
Summary: There are many possibilities and many timelines one can go through or see repeated in this world. Many stories with different leads, much like a play. Our lead in this play is a woman by the name of Sable Satori, a woman who has yet to know what awaits her in these many shifts, and whom later hopes to cut the strings of fate that have been woven so tightly for her.


The noise of a piano echoed in the air as a small Squirrel Beastkin sat on the ground with her tail wrapped around a younger girl who could not seem to keep herself away from it. The beastkin girl moved a giant mess of black hair out of her face as she gently played with the smaller girl's hair. Ruffling it around with chubby fingers, yet her puffy red cheeks only seemed to get bigger when the younger girl started clinging tighter to the ball of fluff.

"What the heck are ya' doin'? You know that hurts when—oww! Too hard!" She squeaked at the end of her sentence and began to fidget around on her butt uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, sis, but it is so soft and fluffy I just wanna stay in it forever!" The younger girl stated when peeking from behind her bangs to the squirrel, "Siiiiiiiis. Can I sleep in your tail again tonight?"

"Uuugh! Fine! But just don't hold onto it too tightly, okay?" Giggling when pulling the younger sister closer to her form, the two girls hugging each other in a tight embrace with chubby cheeks pressed together. Slowly she rocked back and forth, swaying lightly as she hummed the pleasant tune that was filling the air. The little one in her arms yawned loudly, stretching inwardly with a high-pitched squeal, and her pale face lowered itself to nuzzle into her sister's stomach.

"Alright you two, sounds like it is time for bed." A male voice spoke as a piano stopped, footsteps coming from behind them. Two arms picking up both the girls yet no face seemed to be recognized as he pressed them to a firm chest. The eldest sister rested one of her animalistic ears over where his heart would be, listening to the gentle beat that let her known this man was alive.

The little squirrel girl, the girl whose name seemed forgotten in time, stared up at the man with a wide smile. Yet when she opened her mouth again, there were no words. She just felt her sister laying on top of her core, and the light tickle of ebony locks cascading over her cheeks from the older man. There was an eerie silence filling the air. For this place did not exist. It did not exist anymore. It was a distant place that had been destroyed by… By….

An iron smell slowly began to fill the air in this place, the room no longer happy and calm, but filled with a red tone and blood stained walls. She didn't want to be back here. With the screams and the pleading moans of _WHY?!_ echoing inside of her ears and vibrating into her core. The smells leaving a rancid taste in her mouth. Her heartbeat was no longer her own, just an echo throughout the ruined home. The stained home. Leaving her completely stained a long with it. It was like a dream. A very, very bad dream she was unable to awake from. What's worst is…

_It wasn't a dream. It was reality.  
><em>

She wanted to be anywhere but there. Anywhere that she could go to escape there. She had almost escaped, almost. Yet it still haunts her. It calls her. And it has a tight leash around her throat that will only choke her, gag her, kill her if she tried to escape…

Waking up with a loud gasp, the squirrel was now a teenager. A teenager by the name of Sable Satori, whose azure colored eyes were wide and observing everything. _Where am I?_ She asked herself when shifting around on her feet, trying to take in her surroundings outside of her head. _A bedroom? _That was right, she was in a dorm room at the N.O.L. Academy. Her stuff was already packed and she had stood up from the shock of the day-mare she just endured. Flashbacks were something that frequently haunted her now. She didn't even know if anyone else from her family was… If her little sister was even alive anymore. But all of her thoughts were cut off when she heard her door to the dorm room open, and merely stared at the person in the doorway she presumed was one of her roommates.

"Uh… Hi…"

A crimson haired bookworm made her way into the room, seeming to having problems carrying an extremely big backpack. She sat it down with a bang with a look of slight exhaustion on her face, "Huh? Oh... Hey there. You must be one of my roommates... I'm Tsubaki Yayoi- I mean, Kisuragi." She spoke in huffs from carrying the load all on her own.

"Um... Yeah... I..." Sable stammered for a second before rubbing the back of her neck with her eyes averted towards the floor, a very aggressive expression painting her face, "Nice to meet you, Tsubaki. You can just call me Satori. Alright?"

_Damn it, don't scare her off! Try to at least look friendly!_ She yelled at herself in the back of her head, looking up at the girl when she at least tried to smile, "Um, any idea who our other roommate is, Miss Tsubaki...?"

"Hmm..." She gave a look that expressed her mind pondering the question. "I believe her name was Noel, although I don't recall her last name." She gave an apologetic face. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Satori!" The red haired female smiled brightly and was very friendly to the girl despite her appearance. Tsubaki didn't seem like the type to care for discrimination, or maybe she just didn't care. Maybe even both.

Sable's expression turned to one of shock for a good two seconds before she shook her head quickly, bowing in a very messy gesture and trying to show she had some sort of upbringing in her life, "T-thanks. I.. uh..! I-I'll see you in class, Miss Tsubaki. And... You don't need to call me 'Miss', Satori is just fine." Sable gave a goofy grin that made her front teeth seem more bucky than they actually were.

_Miss is too good of a title for you. _She stated to herself when quickly making her way out if the room when a strange feeling of adrenaline started filling her veins. _Oh boy. Oh boy. Could it be her...? Maybe? No?_

"Hmm... I guess she had something to do... She seems nice..." Tsubaki claimed to herself after her roommate left the room.

Baby pants and jingling were going down the hall as a short girl made her way down it. Her hair was two toned with black and red, oddly enough it was naturally grown. _Ooooh! I have to peeeee!_ She exclaimed in her head as she suddenly felt pain and fell down, her face planted into a pair of breasts barely bigger than her own. "OWWWW! O-oh! I-I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid... And I still need to pee!" But her face flushed up from embarrassment because she realized how loud she said it. "Uhm..."

"Agh! Hey- Watch it!" The taller girl exclaimed in a harsher voice than what she would have liked to use, catching herself and pushing the shorter girl back slowly, and started mumbling with her eyes shut, "Quite the loud one you are..." Stopping her statement was slowly trailing off. Now she just muttered before taking in a deep breath and beginning her apology, "I'm so-...s-sorry... I..." At a loss of words, she was caught between a smile and a frown when looking at the girl in front of her. Backing away and shaking her head, she must have been hallucinating, it couldn't have been _HER_.

"H-hey... N-Noel? Is that...?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up confused. "Do I know you...? Uhm... Yes... I'm Noel." The girl appeared to be very confused. She didn't know the person in front of her at all. No sense of familiarity. No questions in her eyes or her mind at all besides who the woman in front of her was.

"U-um. I-I am one of your roommates! Call me Satori! Tsubaki is still in the room. Uhm..." Her face was flushed with embarrassment and her ears drooped as low as they possible could when the beastkin girl tried to bury the despair growing inside her, "I uh... I'll get out of your way." Sable took a quick step near the wall, biting her lip harder than she did in the room, almost hard enough to draw blood if she was anxious enough.

"Okay... Sato- UGH- GOTTA PEEEE!" She got up and dashed to the bathroom before she ended up wetting her pants.

Sable sniffled to herself when taking in a deep breath, sighing out shakily as a way to cope with whatever she was feeling. That is until a handful of her hair was grabbed by some random girls and smashed into the wall. With her ears ringing, it was hard enough to make out the words, "Go back to the woods, freak!"

"Agh.. I don't… Live in the woods…" She muttered under her breath, holding one of her ears down with an expression of pain. It was disgusting, she never had to deal with this back at home. But her father did warn her that not everyone was as welcoming here as they were in Ikaruga… The day felt like it was dragging on forever, even with it still being morning time, and she had the rest of the day—no, the YEARS to look forward to. So she just stood there for a moment, letting the ringing leave her ear drums as she forced her feet from the ground to begin walking down the hall all over again. Suppressing all the emotions that threatened to spill out of her.

Another person would be heading down the hall and also walked into the girl, except they didn't fall like the other. "Oh. Why excuse me. I guess I should have been paying more attention. These reports do get me thinking." A lanky man with green hair and garbed in a dark suit stood before her now, smiling down at the female. "Oh dear me... Are you alright Miss...?"

"Huh? Yeah. I am fine! Just fine. Just...!" She tried to think of an excuse on the spot, shaking before coming up with a lie that wasn't really a lie, "Just some classmates is all! You know how some of them are with out of towners, beastkins, what not..." She calmed herself quickly to stop the stammering, and put on a smile as her gaze shifted to the man in front of her, "Thank you for asking, sir."

The man frowned, which seemed so odd on his face. Quite scary if anything. "Ah. I see. Some people just have no manners. Oh, my apologies! How hypocritical of me! The name's Hazama. I'm in the Intelligence Department for the N.O.L. I believe my rank would be...eh... Captain? Well, whatever. No offense, but I'm aware of whom you are. Miiiissss... Sable Satori of the late Satori Family, right? Truly an intriguing story. Why don't we have a walk and you can talk about things, eh?" He suggested very calmly and softly, holding out a hand almost like a gesture of inviting her to come with him.

This was shady, he KNEW about the family? Well he is in the Intelligence Department, and her family did have connections to Sector Seven as well as the N.O.L. Yet she was worried exactly how much he knew. As for why it would worry her, she couldn't really rationalize in her head. After all, she hadn't done anything bad. Right? As far as she knew, anyway.

"Uh. Alright, Captain, sir. That should be alright, as long as I get to my classes on time. What exactly do you wanna talk about?" She tried to relax herself a little more, staring at his hand almost as if she was trying to remember something. He seemed familiar, but she highly doubted she ever met him before. How would anyone be able to forget someone that looked like him?

"Please. Hazama will do, Satori. That is what you want to be called, right?" He pulled his hand back, moving his fedora slightly on top of his seemingly neat hair. "Why, whatever you wish to get off your chest," He got back on subject after correcting her, "You clearly seem stressed. You haven't been having nightmares lately, have you? They say it's a leading cause to insanity." He gestured a hand again, but this time it would be as if he were granting her permission to walk in front of him.

She scrunched half her face up as she slowly moved forward, walking down the hall with her eyes fixed in front of her. Shady. Shady was the only word she could think of for this moment but she cooperated none-the-less.

"Just a few. Nothing I really concern myself with though." She scratched behind one of her ears, not really wanting to say out in the open what they were. No need to give everyone who might have heard them something else to talk about. "Insanity, huh? Must run in the family."

"Oh? So you're saying your family was full of insane people? That's not in the reports. Maybe I should give you a psyche test just to see how stable you are." He stated, making a little mental note to himself about it for later. Leaning over slightly as he caught up with her, staring her in the face as he made his little "mental note" for later.

"N-no. Dark joke. Dark humor." She stammered out when shaking her head, waving her hand around as she continued, "No tests. Please. I'm fine. Really. Uh... Well... Nothing else to really tell you. Those reports of yours should already say what happened to the family, si- Hazama."

"The say that the entire area was abolished and the entire family was brutally murdered in cold blood. The apparent killer seems to still be on the run and no one has even seen them. Seems a half-naked woman was spotted leaving the scene in a blinded blur. Now..." He slipped in front of her, stopping on the spot to place his hand on the wall to black her path. He got close, though not extremely close, and spoke quietly with his eyes opening slightly to reveal striking gold orbs, "The real question is... If all the Satori Family would be assumed destroyed left to drown in their own blood, why are you here?"

She flinched backwards when he got so close, her eyes becoming filled with fright and even flicking to a different shade of blue for a split nanosecond. "I-I am confused as you are. I don't remember anything that could give you an answer as to WHY. I only remember the scene, the blood, the stench, and the damn screams-!" She caught herself becoming worked up, simply taking in a deep breath and shaking her head to try to recompose herself, "I don't know. Sometimes killers leave one alive. My sister may have not been in the massacre. She is presumed missing. Are you going to question her about it, too?!"

"So, you mean to tell me that someone would murder an entire family, including the head honcho, but not the successors to his rule? Nononononono! That just isn't right. I think you know something, don't you? Tell me, what do you feel right now?" He inquired as his words seemed to become poison to her ears. Leaning in a little closer to further her glimpse of his snake-like eyes.

"Please! Just stop it!" She yelled before allowing herself to even attempt to explain, shutting her eyes before they could become windows to the guilt that filled her heart and clouded her mind. Placing her hands over her face as she back away further, she continued shaking her head when her face soon turned red from the emotions broiling inside, "I don't know anything! I swear! It is all…! Why do you want me to remember something like that?! Just what the _HELL_ do you want from me?!" She almost began to yell with a pulse echoing through the air, yet it could just be her. The tears slowly slipping out her eyes and onto the floor.

_The anger is coming back. Be careful or else the beast will return once again..._

He stood up straight and fixed up his tie while going back to his calm demeanor. "Please, excuse me. I apologize for being so harsh. I'm supposed to interrogate on certain matters. Why don't you allow me to buy an ice cream to make up for it, eh?" As he said this he even pulled a tissue out of the pocket of his coat before offering it to the crying girl.

She couldn't say anything, she could only clasp her hands together as they shook violently in the air for a short moment. Not even questioning why so early in the day one would offer something like that. Sable gave one quick nod when her eyes opened again, betraying her as the tears continued to slither down her cheek. There would be times she wished nods were audible, now was one of those times. However, without even realizing it, she grabbed tightly onto the sleeve of his suit for what seemed to her was no reason at all. It just made her feel safe, safe enough not to tremble anymore and to just keep a mean poker face on when staring back up at the man. "Whatever you deem best, Captain Hazama."

"Uh-huh. Hazama. I'm not up for all that formal stuff. It just clutters up the air." He repeated his statement from earlier.

_Like you were just now with the questions…?_

"Now, how about that ice cre-" He was cut off by the bell, "Ah. Seems you were 'saved by the bell.' Guess that ice cream can wait. It'll be a date." He got out of her grip, placed the tissue back into his pocket, and bowed with his cap removed. Smoothly returning to his lank posture, "Farewell, Satori." He headed off into the other direction vanishing in the crowd of students coming off the elevators from the dorms.

He was soon out of her sight, so Hazama made his way down the empty part of the hall and stopped. "She isn't aware of anything. I dunno what you and her father did, but those blocks are reeeeal tight."

"Of course they are. Nothing I'm involved in is half-done. I thought you would be the one to know that best, Terumi." A shadowed man spoke calmly, though the smirk on his face could definitely be heard in his speech.

"Heh. Boy, oh boy. You scientists… err alchemists… whatever, sure are full of yourselves. Just make sure you stay out of my way, Colonel." He almost hissed as he strolled out of the academy.

"Very well, 'Hazama.' Just make sure that you do not screw this up... He would not be too happy if you do."

"..." Sable stayed silent before letting out a loud sigh of relief when he was gone. Ruffling her own hair in her hands, beginning to look quite irritated as people so rudely shoved past her and each other.

But with lousy insults and vulgar comments being the only responses since whatever wit she had was no where to be seen, she didn't even bother to say anything. So instead she slowly moved through the crowd until she was able to find one head with a batch of red hair she presumed was her polite roommate from earlier. Jumping up and down slightly, she waved a hand to try to get Tsubaki's attention without yelling down the hall. At least she thinks it was Tsubaki. Her mind was still a massive blur from what just happened.

Tsubaki seemed distracted as she was talking with another blonde haired male, but she did notice her roommate. "Oh, this is my friend I was telling you about!" She helped the girl over. "This is Satori. And this here is Jin. He's my brother by adoption." She introduced them excitedly.

The boy with smooth blonde hair, a pair of silver glasses to his face, his eyes cold as the ice of the arctic gazing upon the other being introduced. Despite his intimidating appearance, he only made a small gesture of pushing his glasses upward before speaking towards her.

"Satori..." His voice was quite calm, quiet, however loud enough for just them two to hear, "I've already heard about you from Tsubaki. Has she informed you about why she is now my sister?"

Actually, he regretted that thought. Even if he wasn't the one involved in... that, it was still an awful thing to think about to this day.

What a grim event in history...

"...Actually... Never mind that... It's a pleasure, Satori." He stated calmly, narrowly avoiding the subject he almost brought into light.

"Jin, was it...?" She asked quietly when letting the name sink in, shooting out her hand as a greeting gesture with a goofy smile she gave Tsubaki earlier, "The pleasure is all mine! Really!" She even went as far as to bow when speaking.

Why did this all ring a bell? She didn't really remember anything but rather than a loss of memory, she realized something far more important when the halls seemed to become emptier by the minute, "Oh! Miss Tsubaki, Mister Jin. We should get to class soon. The late bell might catch us any minute now."

Tsubaki strayed from what Jin was saying. "Well, Jin and I are actually doing something for the teacher...or were rather. We're a part of the student council you see. So, we should be okay, but you might want to dash." She stated with a small but sweet laugh.

"You needn't worry. She and I will get to class once we're finished with that 'something'..." Jin said coolly, looking down the hall from the two and seeing the students hustling to their designated classes. "I'd say you've a good minute before it rings. So hurrying helps, Satori."

"Eh? Yeah, right. Bye." Sable hurried her sentence before dashing down the hall, practically spinning into her class room just to assure she couldn't be considered late to class. Ninja mode is what she told herself to go in, sneaking to the back of the class and planting herself into her respective sheet while avoiding any gazes that may or may not have caught her for tiny seconds.

'Crazy morning. Hope everything calms down soon.' She thought as she tapped her pencil against her cheek, staring down at an empty desk as the lessons eventually started to roll on for the day. A boring, yet thankfully normal day. She hoped.

BAM. A door slammed open having the room in a loud noise, following with a loud voice. "AWWWWWW! I'm so so so sorry I'm late! It won't happen again I swear!" Then the bell rang. "..."

The instructor looked at the girl. "Congratulations. You're on time. Now take your seat."

"Yes ma'am..." It was Noel and she took a seat beside the woman she knew as 'Satori.'

Sable had stifled a laugh and covered her mouth when looking at the girl. She hadn't changed since she last saw her. Just got taller, that was about it... "Nice one." Sable said quietly, nodding her head upward and avoiding looking at the girl, unless she wanted to become awkward all over again...

Noel slumped. "Mmmm... This day is so weird. First I almost pee myself, then some guy stopped me in the hall wanting me to lift up my skirt and now this..." She slammed her head on her desk. "It's a bad one..." She whined.

"Hey there. I don't think hitting your head will make it any better." Sable whispered in Noel's direction, keeping her eyes shut as she laid her own head down on the desk, as if trying to shut out everything going on even though she could still hear the teacher. However, she was right about it being a weird day. Not yet a bad one since it only just began. So she rolled her shoulders with her tail flicking at the side of her desk, finally looking right at the girl with her typical poker face before smiling a bit, "The day is still young. So it might get better soon."

Noel closed her eyes, "As long as I don't see that guy again, I should be okay. He creeped me out."

"Heh. I know what you mean..." Sable laughed under her breath and kept her head rested on the desk, scrunching up her nose in a goofy smile at the girl. Turning her head away to end the conversation, it felt there was nothing left to say. But that captain guy... he was stuck in her head as class rolled on, and it gave her the most unknown feeling.

_Just... how much does he know...?_ She thought but then looked back at Noel from the corner of her eye, _How much does SHE know?_

Tsubaki looked awkward after the Beastkin girl's flipping, "Jin... Don't you think that sounded a bit... Weird?" She referred to the 'something' and the way he said it.

Jin watched the other walk away, a bit dazed before noting Tsubaki's words. "...weird? How so? I didn't find the way I worded it word. Seemed very casual of me. I doubt she'd assume anything sexual, if that's what you're referring to, Tsubaki..."

"Wha?! No! I didn't mean that!" Tsubaki flushed up. "I mean it sounded shady like we were breaking the rules! Oh my goodness... I almost had a heart attack..."

A chuckle, small yet audible, escaped him, an event which rarely took place. Jin's hand once again ascended towards the bridge of his glasses, his middle finger extending in order to push them up once again. "If you didn't mean that, why get so worked up about it, Tsubaki..? As for shady..."

Well now that she mentioned it, the way he phrased his words earlier did give off an odd vibe. Of course, he didn't mean it to come out as so. "...I'll be sure to think thoroughly before I speak. But we should attend to said errand instead of standing here looking more 'shady', hm?"

"Because it's weird when you say something so bizarre aloud like that Jin..." She sighed, "Yes. Let's."

"It was your idea to do this, Tsubaki... At least try to keep up with it." Jin couldn't resist, but began to laugh subtly. Of course, he meant no offense to her, but he went ahead and began to walk to their designated location. The 'errand' was simply to set something up for a class, as the teacher was not up for moving things about. The topic... It slipped his mind, actually.

"Right..." Tsubaki responded. "Hey Jin... Have you ever heard of any family by Satori? Or do you just think that's her first name? It sounds familiar."

"..." He pondered upon the title. Satori... Perhaps he was just over thinking, for it did give him a certain feeling in his vessel. He repeated it mentally several times, trying to place his finger upon why it sounded so... Familiar.

"...Satori..." He said aloud. "Now that you mention, I'm trying to remember where I heard that name... But maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Yeah, I guess so... I just had a weird feeling is all." She spoke as she put up a sign for the annual duel competition. "Hmm. I'm not one for a lot of fighting. Are you going to participate, Jin?"

A competition of fighting seemed normal in a Military Academy. But the question was, how many people would actually join this event? Seemed questionable, but Tsubaki's question was a given. "...I've no choice, Tsubaki," He began his story. It wasn't like he didn't want to join, he was just being made to join.

"The officials up at the NOL are making it mandatory for students with the highest grades in fighting to join, as well as any member of the Duodecim. The Kisuragi Family's a part of that, and since you're a part of it now, we've no choice... A bit strict, but I can't do anything."

"M-me?!" She stammered, "I... I'm not a fighter... Not like you, Jin. All I could do is bore them to death with lectures..." She spoke, unsure of her own answer it seemed.

Jin had to pause for a moment, taking in that statement as an actual comment and not a joke. Still, it made him smile slightly, a rare feat.

"...Perhaps..." He said quietly, unable to contain that chuckle anymore and pushing up his glasses gently as he did so. "I'll have to talk to the higher ups. I'll ask if they can just let the combat ready members to fight. Sound fair?"

She smiled softly. "Thanks Jin. I really appreciate it. O-oh... We must have gotten sidetracked... I need to get to my next class. Thanks for helping me Jin." Making her way down the hall to go to her next class before the bell sounded.

"Not problem at all, Tsubaki. I'll see you around." Jin nodded in her direction, the smile still on his face when he turned his own back to her, the same goal as her in mind.

The bell rang and class was officially over. Noel headed out with an, "Excuse me" for she ran into a suited man in her rush to not mistake herself for late again.

"Ah... Miss Satori. How was class? Hopefully you didn't fall asleep. Studies are very important here at the academy!" The suited man was, of course, the Captain from earlier. Who would have guessed…

"N-no. I just didn't bring any paper with me today." She spoke nervously, pretty confused as to why he was there again. "It's hard to get supplies when your dad barely can remember you are a girl. Let alone help get supplies-... Excuse me. Nevermind." She held her head, trying to make her way around the man with her face flushed, "I uh... Yeah. Hazama, thanks for your concern..."

_What the hell does he want now?_

"Your dad? Oh, right. You mean your adoptive father who isn't legally your adoptive father. Bang Shishigami, wasn't it? His I.Q. Is around extremely below average, right? Poor fellah. Anywho... I'll be checking in on you after -every- period. Why, I may even have lunch with you. Gotta keep tabs!" Hazama stated in an overly happy, or what seemed to be happy, tone for her tastes.

"E-eh?! Well. No he didn't sign any paperwork for it or anything but- he isn't that bad a perso- you know all this already. Why am I-?! Ugh…!" Her face was burning a bright red as she covered it with one hand, dropping her head and shaking it in a disapproval of her own actions, "Y-you're... Really kind. Thanks, but..." Her sentence was cut off when she bit her own tongue. This guy was weird. But he was nice to her at least, "Y-yeah.. Thanks, Hazama. It is appreciated. I guess."

"Why, don't mention it! It's not like you really have a choice. I mean, c'mon. What'd you think was going to happen when you stomped on up in an N.O.L. owned facility? Very risky, Satori..." Was he mocking her? Or was he actually being serious right now?

_What the fuck?!_ She screamed internally.

"What is that suppose to mean? I- You guys got the information you wanted, right? I-I don't mean to be rude but there is nothing else for me to tell you! T-this is...!" Her cheeks soon flushed a beet red when some other female students poked their head into the class to see her with Hazama. Biting her lip as they giggled in a very snooty fashion, making their way out as quickly as they poked in.

_'Damn it. Now it looks like I am in trouble. With a damn Captain none the less... Shit! Why is this happening today?!'_

"But... you're formal ranking... Why not just have a lower ranking person keep tabs on me instead? I am sure you have important things to attend to..." The female groaned as she picked up her feet to make her way for the door, unsure if she were in a hurry to get out of the classroom or to get away from him. Something about him just felt... weird. Maybe it was the way he looked at her.

He leaned his elbow onto the wall to stop her and had himself face-to-face with the girl once again. "By 'important' you mean a tale of an entire family being brutally wiped out and massive collateral damage that could very well lead harm to anything or anyone around due to Gin Satori's little experiments? Or did you think it insignificant? You talk about my formality, Satori, but you do step your bounds. Lucky for you I'm not uptight." He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Fine. I'll do this a way that you can't talk back."

He ruffled around in his suit coat and pull out a paper with a significant seal. "By order of the Imperator, I, Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department, am to watch over and record all Satori activity. Any resistance can be handled by any means that, I, Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department, deem necessary." He folded the paper back and fit it back into his suit.

He placed a hand onto his fedora and sighed boringly. "Well, there you have it Satori. You're stuck with me." He shrugged as he finished.

"I never...!" She hissed in a hurt tone under her breath, looking away from him after being shown the paper and her eyes stayed focused on the floor beneath her feet. There was that smell again, that irony smell again and her heart was pounding in her chest.

Slowly reaching out to him, her hands trembling when she almost reached his shirt. Yet she stopped. Pulling clenched fists back and holding them to her chest, her eyes gazed back up to his face, "I... Sir- Hazama... I... Gotta go to class."

"By all means." He stepped aside. "You can't be late to class. Though it might make Miss Noel look better." He grinned.

"Like I care how it makes the other students look." She muttered under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest, making her way out the door in a flustered huff. "Good day!"

She really didn't even know why she was so upset. She just was, and she wouldn't let it go.

_Man. Dad would be kicking my ass if he saw my like this…_

The days were dragging on, classes were easy, dealing with the mental problems as well as the students, and that Captain had Sable prepared to kick the bucket. Yawning loudly when walking out of the cafeteria. However, she almost flipped over when someone bumped head-first into her crotch.

"Uwaah!" The cry quickly entered her ears, followed by clutter of books and paper on the floor before her eyes shot to the ground for the source. There was a little boy with large blue eyes, blond hair that seemed a little messy from his fall, and disheveled circular glasses on his face.

"Oh! Excuse me! I couldn't see where I was going!" The boy's small voice only seemed to confirm how young he looked, patting his hair back into place and fixing his crooked glasses.

"Oh no! You are fine, I wasn't looking either. Here, let me help you!" Sable seemed a little panicked as she dropped to her knees in front of him, gathering all his papers and trying her best to keep them in proper order from first glance.

"Huh? Well thank you, Miss. It is very kind of you." The boy beamed a smile at the taller girl but gasped in what seemed to be shock, "Oh, forgive me. My name is Carl Clover! It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Satori. Please. Just call me Satori. The pleasure is all mine, Carl. Um..." Sable trailed off when picking up a few more of the papers and books, "Where were you taking these?"

"To the student council room. But it seems I am quite a ways from it..." Carl stood back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head when looking back up at the woman who now towered over him.

"Let me take you back there, then." Sable offered with no real hesitation in her voice, and she didn't even wait for a response when she started down the hall.

Carl had stood there for a moment before he was finally able to process what just happened, quickly turning on the heels of his dress shoes to catch up to the woman with a speed walk. After all, it was against the rules to run in the school building.

When they finally made it to the student council room, Carl knocked on the door and not too long after. Peering at the younger male from below the frames of his glasses.

"There you are, Carl. I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry Mister Jin! But I have all the papers you wanted, Miss Satori here helped me carry a few things." Carl stated when handing some of the things over to the older male.

Sable's face turned a bit red when Jin looked at her. Handing over the papers to him as she bowed her head low, "I-It was no issue. Carl just looked like he needed help was all."

"Don't be so nervous, Satori. Thank you for your help. It is appreciated." Jin shut his eyes and gave a small smile, stepping to the side when Carl tried peeking into the room.

"Is Miss Tsubaki in here, yet?" Carl inquired, readjusting his large glasses once more.

"She is now." Came a gentle sweet voice. "Did you need something from me, Carl?" Tsubaki asked from behind them. Her face happened to look very tired and worn, as if she had been pulling all-nighters for days on end.

"Miss Tsubaki, you look very tired! You should sit down." Carl's face turned into a type of pout caused from the worry, "I was making sure you were in here was all. Here, take a seat, please!"

"I'm fine Carl, but it's sweet of you to worry." She smiled warmly at him and took her offered seat.

"Please try not to over work yourself, Tsubaki." Jin went over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder after resting all their materials on a desk, "I have brought a lunch with me, you may have it if you are feeling tired."

Sable pursed her lips in a smile at the two, slowly creeping away from the door so not to intrude on their meeting. Let alone what she viewed as the two having a moment. She gave a silent wave and sneaked off, giggling quietly to herself all the while.

Tsubaki flushed up a little. "I'm fine... But thank you Jin..." She smiled at him, feeling small flutters in her heart from the kindness he was showing her.

Nodding at the red headed girl, Jin pulled out a chair for himself as well as little Carl. "Now. Lets go over the planning for the tournament, shall we?" He handed each of them one of the folders Carl had brought in, waiting on them to open up the organizer before he would begin whatever it is he was going to say.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. I've been staying up every night studying instead of training..." Tsubaki rubbed forehead, lazily opening up the folders before bringing her hand to the side of her head to rub one of her temples. Trying her best to ease a headache that was setting in.

"Studies are important, Tsubaki. But your health is equally so. Don't strain yourself too much." Jin looked up from his papers with his eyebrows knocked together in an expression of worry.

"I'm sorry... I'll try to do better Jin." She spoke soundly and embarrassed, lowering her head with her eyes fixated upon the ground.

"It is already Tsubaki, no need to apologize. Now. Back to business.." Jin switched the subject back to the business they were suppose to handle.

"Oh, speaking of that I just remembered something! It seems one of the higher ups are going to participate as well." Tsubaki relayed.

"Really? Well that is something you don't see every year. It should be interesting!" Carl chimed in once hearing this, being excited about the idea, "Oh. But. Wouldn't you say that is a little unfair to the students?"

"From what I hear it's a Captain from the intelligence Department. I'm not sure why he would join in though... It makes me even less thrilled really. I can't fight at all..." She sighed.

"Well I hear the Intelligence department is not really to savvy on fighting. Hence why they are used for Intel and not being on the field like the Third and Forth Squadrons, as you already know. Don't worry so much Tsubaki, you'll do fine." Jin stated when giving a warm smile to the girl.

"If you say so." She pouted a little.

Back in the hallway, as if a habit, a man bumped into Sable. "Ah, Satori. Trying to join the Student Council are we? I didn't pin you the top student type, but I guess even I can be surprised."

"Eh! No! I was just helping a kid deliver some stuff. It was so much for him to carry by himself, I just... Am going to shut up now." Sable covered her face when jumping back at least a foot from the man.

_Wow. He meant it when he said he might have lunch with me one day, didn't he?_

"Helping out the needy? How kind. Now then. Where are you headed off to now?" He questioned.

"Just to the roof for some fresh air. It is really stuffy being in a building all day." Sable crossed her arms once again, kicking her shoes slightly on the floor with her ears drooping down.

"Right. And have you heard the news? There's going to be a tournament. All students must attend! Are you excited?" He almost seemed to beam with his smile growing, oddly wider.

"Why should I be excited about that?" Sable's face when from scared child to unamused within a split second. "It is just a tournament. Nothing to really be excited about..."

"Oh, well that's because I'm joining in too. I do so hope we'll get to have a friendly battle." He spoke in a less enthusiastic voice but still sounded incredibly happy about the idea.

"I am even less excited about it now!" Sable raised the pitch of her voice slightly but lowered her head with a sigh, trying to make her way around the man, "Excuse me. I honestly don't want to talk about this."

"Hm. Your lack of enthusiasm isn't ideal for a soldier of the N.O.L. Satori. How about we up the stakes?" He grinned.

Sable's animal appendages twitched up, giving small smirk as he now caught her attention and she couldn't help but be interested when something could be in it for her, "Okay. I'm listening now. What do you wager, Hazama?"

"Hmmm. How aboooout if I win, you have to go on one date with me and if I lose I'll tell you everything I know." He grinned.

Her tail frizzed up in reaction to his wager, soon she just shook it off with her arms still crossed over her chest. Her ears twitched in what seemed to be satisfaction of some sort, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Alright. You have a deal, Hazama. Lets try to have fun with this."

He placed one hand on his fedora and another on one of his two belts. He opened both of his eyes to stare at the girl and he wore a closed grin. "Good. You didn't have a choice anyway." His usual casual lazy voice had morphed into a more serious and intimidating one. "Anyway, I have some Captain stuff to do. I'll leave you to it Satori." He then walked passed her without another word nor action.

Another male would soon approach the beastkin girl after whatever reaction she had. This male has wild black hair and purple eyes. He seemed attractively built as well. It would seem he is rubbing his cheek with a cringing face. "Man... I've been scoring out lately. I'm off my game." He spoke in a defeated tone to himself. His voice seemed rather smooth and calm. He soon came to a stop at seeing a hip line in his immediate view. However he then noticed a tail. "Oh. Hey, you're that beastkin girl right?"

Sable was letting her encounter with the Captain sink in, mainly the fact he didn't shake her hand, and it made her tail fidget around in an irritated manner as always. But soon, she froze in place when she heard someone else speak to her. "U-uh. Well yes. That would be me. Who is the one speaking... to...?"

She trailed off when she turned around and saw the male. He looked familiar. And by familiar he seemed to be the guy who all the girls were flocking over more than they did Jin. This was awfully awkward for her...

"My name is Satori..! It is a pleasure to meet you." She announced quietly when bowing down to the boy, staying that way however when she was too nervous to stand back up and look at him.

The male crosses his arms and puts on a grin that could be taken as cocky or friendly. He seemed to take advantage of the moment and measured what he could see of her rear. "Satori, huh? Sporting a hundred-and-four or so?" Whether she got what he meant or not, given the subject he stayed pretty calm and smooth. "Now then. Stand up Satori. There's no need to bow to me. We're both cadets after all."

"B-but..." She felt her tail curling up even more in a way that showed how she was actually a bit intimidated by him, "Y-yeah. You're right. Just formalities you know But uh... Who exactly are you?"

Her eyes did that weird blank eye thing you'd see in animes or comics as she rubbing the back of her neck. She knew his face, but considering how little she actually interacted with any of the other students she couldn't really know anyone that well. Let alone bothering to know their names.

"Well that's unusual..." He closed his eyes and made a defeated face. "But it's alright. I am Kagura Mutsuki. It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance with such an exquisite beauty such as yourself." He returned to his usual grin now.

"Mutsuki...?" She spoke out loud to herself, running the name through her head until she finally remembered where she heard it. He was one of the Duodecim kids. Oh Gods. But then she seemed to turn to stone from the sudden compliment, hiding her face behind one of her hands. "U-uh... Thanks I guess."

_Oh Gods. I am talking to a man whore! Sweet Buddah, please come help me...!_

"Yup. The Mutsuki family. Head of the Duodecim and arrogant about it as ever." He seemed to state this uncomfortably. "And no need to thank me babe, it's enough to just behold." He retained the grin now. "Oh. Word is you're having a hard time fitting in around here. Most say it's because you're a beastkin, but I know it's because they tease you for it. Well, you won't have to worry about that with me hangin' around. I'll make sure they show you some respect."

This guy seemed friendly enough, enough to make her not feel as stiff as she normally did around the other students and even stand up straight. She couldn't even notice that her tail was wagging with how much her face was lighting up, enough to make her hips sway from side-to-side as result, and she not notice it in the slightest. Even though she seemed to make a friend with her roommates, which felt like more of a formality to her than anything else. This guy on the other hand was offering to be her friend, at least that is what her little oblivious mind could muster.

She was definitely brightening up now, her voice even became more feminine when a giggle slipped out. "A-alright! You really don't have to but... Thank you, Kagura!"

"It's no problem." He assured. "Now..." He threw his arm around her shoulders and leaned in slightly to whisper. "Why don't you and I hit the town? I'll show ya' around and maybe others seeing us together will help them accept you more, yeah?" He spoke soothingly.

Her ears perked up just to fold downwards when a shiver went up her spine. And it was not exactly a good one. This was actually pretty uncomfortable, but it would be rude if she just suddenly shoved him away, "Yeah! Let's go. But may I ask that you not whisper like that? It's really... weird." Her eyes shadowed over as she turned her head away from him, trying her best to keep her manners. The request was a subtle way for her to say that she didn't want him touching her.

He took his arm off her and crossed them again. "Sure thing, babe. Of course it'll have to wait until after the tournament. Word is Jin Kisaragi is participating. So I'm deep in training to take little Jinny on." His teeth glinted with a confident sparkle, he even winked to add on more of an affect.

"You're going to be in it, too? Well then, good luck! I am sure you'll be able to do it. 'Til then, see you later!" Sable nodded at the male, waving at the male as she made her way back down the hall before she was interrupted by the first two males.

Meanwhile, after lunch in the student council room it seemed Tsubaki, Jin, and Carl were wrapping up their set up of the tournament and other school related things. The very tired Tsubaki finally spoke up. "Uhm. If I may, I have something to ask. Jin, you remember when we both decided that 'Satori' seemed to sound very familiar. Well, I did some research and most of what seemed to pull up were deities or gods rather. I stayed all night... but I couldn't figure anything out through the very vague translation on the Internet..." She sighed in her frustration. "I don't know why this bothers me so much..."

"Miss Tsubaki, are you referring to the old Satori family lore?" Carl interrupted before Jin could say anything, his little arms trying to hold up all the supplies as he readjusted his glasses. "If you don't mind me saying anything, that is."

"Please Carl, if you have anything to say that would shed some light on this situation, please go right ahead." Jin nodded to the younger male.

"Well. As we all know, Satori is the highest point you can reach in Buddism, Shintoism, and many other Asian religions. It is peace and enlightment of sorts. But there is a family under the name as well. My father used to work with the uh.. Late head of the family. He would tell me about them. They were a very renowned family, highly helpful for both the N.O.L. and Sector Seven. But... About five or six years ago, the family was slaughtered, even the head was found dead. They say that his daughters bodies were never found nor confirmed, so they are just presumed so. The information was devastating to the N.O.L. and many of the Duodecim families, so it spread around for a long time."

Finishing his mini lecture, Carl eventually dropped the items in his arms, letting out a heavy breath since he had apparently been carrying more than he could handle. "Do you think that could be the reason it is so familiar to you both?" He inquired the older students when turning to face them, pushing his glasses back up again with the hope that he was of some help to them.

Tsubaki put her thumb and middle finger on her forehead in further frustration. "Daughters that were never confirmed...? And that's a terrible story. However... That girl you had help you has the name Satori. Does she look familiar to you Carl?" She asked politely.

"I would have been too young to remember anything about her myself. But my father said that the eldest daughter was a beastkin girl, what type I am unsure..." Carl scrunched up his childish face in a small sense of confusion, holding his chin as his mind whirred with many possibilities, "But her face does look similar to the head's. My father had a picture with him hung up in our home. But then again my memory is a little vague. Do you know if Satori is her first, maybe only name? Or do you think she addresses herself by her last name? I apologize if I am asking too many questions, but now I have become curious about this."

"She only addressed herself as Satori..." She paused for time to think. After a few minutes she looked to Jin. "Hey Jin...? Is it possible for you to get a hold of student records being the council president? That might be too much to ask though... Maybe a friend of hers can tell us?"

"Of course. After all we are the ones who manage everything. So I can look through the files, but as for friends, I don't believe she has any. Though, I could ask Kagura and my roommates if they know anything." Jin finished up whatever he was doing before wiping his hands off, giving a barely noticeable smile to the two as he continued, "But really, don't stress so much about it Tsubaki. You are going to need your rest. Leave the rest to Carl and me."

"Mister Jin is right, Miss Tsubaki. We can handle this. But... You are her roommate. Maybe you could ask her later?" Carl suggested when his smile came back, shutting his big blue eyes as he wiped his hands off on his shirt.

"Hmmm... I don't think I will. I don't get an easy feeling... I need to figure this out." She sounded very determined and she looked sickly.

"You need to rest. You aren't looking well." Jin stated in a serious tone that could have sounded colder than how he normally would have in any situation. Strolling over to her, Jin lifted one of his hands to the female's forehead to try and check her temperature, "You're worrying me, Tsubaki. Please, let Carl and I take care of this for now."

She puffed a little. "Okay Jin. I'll go get some rest. Just let me know of you figure anything out..." She smiled and turned on her heel and walked away.

Time seemed to fly at the academy, especially with how the day for the tournament already was here. Some were nervous, others were a little cocky, then there were those whom would simply give their best. Though, the preliminaries were done in what seemed to be a flash. The other students didn't really seem to stand the trace of a chance against the current finalists. They DIDN'T stand a chance with how quickly they were defeated.

Sable had been glad she packed a few things from home, though it was small and exposed her belly, she packed an old, black sleeveless Japanese top you'd find on martial artist as well as a pair of spandex bottoms that stopped at her mid-thigh, and finishing off the outfit with a pair of fingerless gloves to help protect her knuckles. However, she wasn't wearing any shoes. It was a little weird, but it is not like anyone would need to question it.

Jin, in the male changing room, had on a black turtle neck with a white Japanese styled top over it, and black pants that could have passed as leggings from a distance. He, on the other hand, finished off his battle attire with a pair of simple boots and a sword he received from a late family member many years ago. Staring at his reflection for a moment, he removed his reading glasses as they would not be appropriate for the day, nor would they really be needed.

Tsubaki seemed to be in plain baggy clothes to easily move around in. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and had a spear to fight with.

Noel is wearing tight clothing issued by the school. It seemed to just be a single piece with matching boots. She didn't seem to be holding a weapon of any kind. Going over to Tsubaki, her voice was full of nothing but joy and high enthusiasm for her future opponent, "Hey. Good luck Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki gave a very mean look at Noel. She nodded and turned her attention away from the smaller girl. The tension must be thick for Tsubaki. She wasn't acting how she normally would in any situation.

Kagura sported an outfit of all black. Nothing special. He approached Jin and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I hope you're ready, Jinny. I'm not gonna go easy on you just because we're friends." It seemed Kagura had a large black, flat sword and bandages on his hands.

"Kagura. What did I tell you about calling me that?" Jin stated calmly, not really reacting to it harshly if anything at all as he strapped his blade to his hip, "And I didn't expect you to go easy on me. Where is the fun in that?"

Sable made her way over to her future opponents, giving nothing more than a small wave and smile. Following it with a quiet "Good luck" after she cracked her knuckles in her own fists. Peeking from behind the walls to stare into the spectator's seat. She couldn't help but smile when she saw little Carl there as support for all of them. Turning back to pep herself up, in all honesty, even if it didn't show, she was scared out of her wits.

Sure, Carl was there, wide eyed and excited for the event he and the other members of the student council worked so hard to put together. But he was going to have a problem with cheering since all of his friends would be pitted up against each other. So instead he would just do whatever anyone else around him did, that way he at least would feel like he had some kind of clue as to how to handle these types of sporty events.

Hazama merely stood spectator in the crowd with a malicious grin. It seemed footsteps approached him of a masked figure. "Hazama. Are you sure this is the course you wish to take? He will not be happy."

"Satori can shove it." He replied simply. "I'm doing what he asked me to do in my own way. That old geezer should be appreciative of me. I mean, he's like my daddy and daddy should love his son!" He spoke mockingly and sarcastically.

"Very well, Trickster. However I think it a poor decision, but out of respect, I shall not stand in your way. But be warned Hazama, the revival will commence in the near future. Be sure you make the right decision when the time comes." The masked man spoke darkly.

"Yeah yeah. Jeez. Could you be anymore dragging, old man?" He sighed. "Oh. I don't think your son is participating. What a shame... I'm sure you would have loved to play daddy for once and be there for an event of his." He mocked.

"Hmph. I am uninterested in such folly. Mind your job, Hazama. We will certainly meet again." The man spoke with a tone of voice that could be poison to anyone else who heard. And with a final a swish of his cloak, the masked man left.

"Man. Talk about a damper on a good mood. For a puppeteer he sure does lack any personality." Hazama returned his attention to the stage. "But we have some interesting guests tonight... Jin Kisaragi, Tsubaki Kisaragi, Kagura Mutsuki, Sable Satori, Myself, and our most important guest: Noel... Satori." He laughed under his breath and then kept quiet.


End file.
